The Ultimate Love Square
by miss.ninja.kimi
Summary: Hinata likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke...but what if Sasuke liked Hinata? Team 7 is assigned to escort Hinata on a journey, and trouble insures when Sasuke develops feelings for her. R&R!
1. Prolouge

**The Ultimate Love Square**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto or Haruno Sakura. Or any other characters in here either. I only own the plot, nothing else.

* * *

**Prolouge**

At first, when Team 7 was told the news of their new mission, no one was too happy. Out of all of them, Sasuke was the most annoyed.

"For a whole month, we're supposed to be this girl's bodyguard?" Sasuke asked his squad leader, Kakashi-sensei. "But we've all seen Hinata fight, we know she can protect herself. This is just a waste of time."

"Her father believes that she will need assistance in her journey," Kakashi said simply, his head buried in his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. "Why are you complaining? This should be easy, if Hinata is a good fighter as you claim."

"Of course she's a good fighter! Doesn't anyone remember the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked stubbornly. "I say we go to her father and tell him how we feel about this! And how Hinata must feel about this too!"

"Naruto…" Sakura started, waggling her finger around. "It's not our place to question why we have to do our missions, we're just supposed to do them!"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He noticed how Sakura wasn't telling Sasuke that we shouldn't be questioning the reason of our missions. Sakura was too obsessed with Sasuke to even think about reprimanding him. He only growled and turned away.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked, giving up his argument as well.

"Funny you should ask that." Kakashi said, closing his book. "We go to the Hyuuga house now to pick up Hinata, and then we start escorting her to the Village Hidden in the Mist the next morning.

"Why is she going there anyway?" Naruto asked quizzically, which made him receive a glare from Sakura. He pressed on. "Hey, isn't that where we escorted Tazuna? Maybe we'll get to see him again! And Enari too! Hey, maybe this won't be too bad after all!"

"See, you should always look on the bright side of things." Kakashi said with a nod, and standing up. "Now come on, to the Hyuuga residence. We wouldn't leave a good impression if we were to show up late."

…….

After a half an hour of putting up with Naruto's whining about the injustice being done to Hinata, the team finally made it to the Hyuuga residence. Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, was on the steps, waiting for them.

"Right on time." he said with a grin. "Excellent. At least I know Hinata won't die on this journey."

Naruto opened his mouth to give a comment, but Sakura gave him a glare so icy and cold he shut it. Sasuke wanted to say something to, but decided against it.

Hiashi stood up, and yelled with no emotion, "HINATA! THEY ARE HERE!"

A moment of silence passed. Kakashi took out his book after a few minutes and began reading. Sasuke tapped his feet impatiently. Sakura fiddled with her hair. Wherever Hinata was, she obviously didn't want to come outside.

"HINATA!"

Silence again.

Hiashi cursed to himself silently. Naruto crossed his arms almost in triumph. Of course, Hinata wasn't going to turn up willingly. He hoped she could keep herself well hidden, but it wouldn't be long before her father used…

"Byakugan!" Hiashi yelled, his veins near his eyes bursting. Hiashi turned towards the house, his eyes seeing past the walls of every room. He searched until he found his target, Hinata, on her bed, curled up in a ball with her hands over her head, like she could block out his calls to her.

"I see you, Hinata." Hiashi stated simply.

Like they had a mental connection, Hinata looked around, wondering where the voice came from. Then it hit her. Trying to stop tears from streaming down her face, she took her backpack and headed out the door.

Hiashi let the Byakugan fade away and gave a triumphant laugh. "She'll be here shortly." he told Team 7.

As soon as those words left Hiashi's lips, Hinata appeared at the door, with her backpack in her hand. She smiled at the group sadly.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. How dare her father cause her this much pain! How dare he underestimate her abilities! How dare…how dare he…

Sasuke's thoughts became jumbled as Hinata began to walk towards them all. Her smile so sad, yet beautiful. Slowly, coming closer and closer to him…

"Hinata-chan…" he said softly, wondering what was wrong with him. What was this feeling he was having…

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly and twiddled with her fingers. "You'll…you'll be escorting me too…?"

"That's right! We're here to protect you…even though we don't think you need it. You're a fine ninja!"

'Hey…" Sasuke thought, watching Naruto and Hinata talk. 'I'm escorting you too….what about me…?'

Why did he care? Hinata was just another girl to him…

He watched Hinata blush at Naruto's comment and look down at her fingers. A beast raged inside him, wanting Naruto to just disappear, so he and Hinata could be alone…

"Don't worry, Hiashi. Hinata will be fine in our care!" Kakashi said, giving him a wave. Team 7 and Hinata started off, while Sasuke tried to figure out what was going on in his head…

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's just the Prologue! Please review! It makes me feel all special and happy inside!The next chapterwill be coming shortly.**


	2. Attempting A Hook Up

**Chapter One: Attempting A Hook-Up**

**A/N: Another chapter up! And yes, we all know I don't own Naruto, but wouldn't that be cool!

* * *

**

Sasuke always hated Naruto. Always. Well, he appreciated him as a teammate, but still hated him. It was an odd friendship he had with him.

But now, while he watched Hinata totally ignore him through this whole walk and try to talk to Naruto, Sasuke could only find one word to describe his feelings for Naruto: hate.

**Pure hatred.**

He didn't know how he was going to handle this. After all, Hinata's journey to the Village In The Mist, would take a whole month. A whole month of being ignored by Hinata, the girl he was starting to have second thoughts about.

"Naruto-kun…" he heard Hinata say softly.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…" the Hyuuga heiress turned red and twiddled with her fingers again. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. How ignorant he was not to realize Hinata's feelings!

Sasuke clenched his fists and growled. This was the first time he had expressed his feelings since their walk, and he hoped no one had heard him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Oh, but of course, it was Sakura, who always seemed to be watching his every movement.

"Sasuke-kun, you seem frustrated, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked over at the pink-haired kunoichi with great dislike. However, Sakura was never able to read his eyes. He sighed, scratched his head, and took his sweet time responding.

"Nothing."

Sakura was not pleased with his answer.

"Sasuke-kun, I know something is wrong, but what is it?"

At that moment Hinata turned away from Naruto and looked back at Sasuke. He almost melted. Seeing that Sasuke was busy talking to Sakura she turned away. Now Sasuke was mad.

"Sakura, you are of no use to me right now, and you are just making everything worse. How about you go talk to Nar-"

And that's when his plan hatched. Was it an evil plan? Quite frankly, yes. But it could work, if he put his mind to it. It was, a desperate move, but Hinata was special, so special, he'd risk his dignity, which was the only thing he had right now, all for her.

_All for her.._

"Sakura," Sasuke started up again, this time in a much friendlier tone, that put a slight smile on her face. "You see Hinata and Naruto talking over there?"

"Yes, I think they're cute, don't you think?" Sakura added with a smile.

Sasuke sighed. "No, don't you see?"

"See what?"

Another sigh escaped Sasuke's lips. "Hinata is only talking to Naruto because she feels bad for him. You know, about the whole deal about having no parents and all." Sasuke's voice was kept to a whisper so Hinata and Naruto didn't hear. He didn't have to worry about Kakashi-sensei eavesdropping, he was too caught up in his book.

"Oh…" Sakura said in realization. Sasuke tried to hide a smirk. "So do you mean…Naruto's really bothering her?"

"Sakura, would you honestly talk to Naruto if you weren't on his team?"

Sakura took a moment to ponder this. "No…not really."

"Please, Sakura, I beg of you. How about you go talk to Naruto and relive the Hyuuga heiress of his company."

"You are so thoughtful, Sasuke. I would've never thought of this." Sakura told him happily, skipping off to obey Sasuke's orders. She'd do anything for Sasuke, even talk to an annoying brat named Naruto.'

**And success.**

"Naruto." Sakura started, tapping his shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"You do?" Naruto asked, his eyes growing wide. _Sakura-chan wants to talk to me?_

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata started but couldn't say what she wanted to. Sakura now dragged Naruto to the side to talk to him, to keep him occupied, so he wouldn't bother Hinata.

Of course, only Sasuke and Hinata knew Naruto was not a nuisance to her.

"Don't worry, Hinata." Sakura said, giving her a friendly wink. "We're here to protect you right? You don't need people like Naruto hanging around you."

"But…"

Hinata's plea was not heard.

She didn't want to tell Sakura her feelings for Naruto, but the way she was dragging Naruto away from her…could she like Naruto too? No…no one in Konoha liked Naruto, except for her, Hinata. Or so she thought. Was Sakura only taking Naruto away from her to add to the pain she was already feeling about her father not trusting her? Hinata wanted to die.

And now, Sasuke's chance. Hinata was alone, confused, and ready to break down. With slow sure steps, he approached the confused girl, until his only chance at talking to her were interrupted by Kakashi-sensei.

"We're far enough out of Konoha now." he told them all, shutting his book. "Let's set up camp."

Sasuke looked around. They were in total forest. He hadn't even noticed his surroundings, he was so caught up in all his emotions: love, anger, rage, hatred, that he had dropped his guard. What if some random ninja jumped out of the bushes and attacked him? He'd be dead, and no one was left on earth that would care about him...especially not Hinata...

Hinata, who had packed supplies for all of them, pulled a foldable tent out of her backpack, and she and Sakura set up camp. Kakashi carefully set up the sleeping bags. Naruto was looked at his reflection in a puddle of water, trying to be as un-useful as possible. Sasuke wanted so much to push Naruto's head in the pool of water, but how would Hinata think of him? He must be on his best behavior.

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi-sensei, would was having trouble putting to sleeping bags down while using one hand (he refused to put down his book, as he was just getting to the good part). Sasuke unconsciously reached for the other end of the sleeping bag and helped his sensei spread it out.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Sasuke started, while going for another sleeping bag. Maybe he could help him with his problem.

"Yes, Sasuke, what is it?" Kakashi asked. Two sleeping bagshad been laid out, and the pair headed for another one.

"What do you do when you can't take your mind off of someone, but that someone doesn't like you, but likes someone else, but the person your somebody likes doesn't like your somebody, and likes somebody else, and that person doesn't like that person…would my somebody be up for grabs?" Sasuke said in one breath.

"I have no idea what you just said." Kakashi told him. "Now, help with this."

Sasuke sighed as him and Kakashi-sensei set the sleeping bags out. Three of them were in one of the tents, for the boys, and two of them were in the other tent, for the girls.

Sasuke had a hard time sleeping that night, and it wasn't because of Naruto's snoring, for the fact the Kakashi-sensei had on a lamp so he could read _Icha Icha Paradise_. It was because of Hinata, the girl with white eyes that was taking over his life.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter 2, so remember to review! Hehe, that rhymed! Now, you must review, or the killer rabbits will come in your house and eat of your faces!…or not…but still, review! It makes me feel all happy and special! And the more reviews I get, the faster I type, using the special powers of Review-energy! **

...Just review...please...


	3. Arrival

Chapter Two: Arrival

A/N: So sorry for such a late update! My homework is piling up on me. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers who reviewed! You all rock!

* * *

Sasuke came to a rude awakening that morning by none other than Naruto, who woke up to catch some fish for breakfast. Sasuke already hated Naruto enough, and would continue hating him for the whole mission, but to wake him up from his peaceful slumber? Especially when his dream had been about a certain white-eyed girl…

"Naruto.." Sasuke mumbled, rubbing his eyes open. "Don't make me have to…"

His threat was empty, because out of nowhere came her voice.

"Naruto-kun, are you in here?" Hinata asked softly. She was standing outside the tent obviously unaware that he, Sasuke, was not Naruto and never would be. But at that moment, he wished he was, so Hinata's calls would be directed towards him.

But what to say? During this whole time, Sasuke had not talked to Hinata. Heck, Naruto had, and Sakura said a word or two. But him? Heck no. This wouldn't leave a good impression.

But what to say? He asked himself again.

"Uh…Naruto's not here right now…" Sasuke mumbled, and he could see in his mind Hinata turning red.

"Oh, I'm sorry, never mind…" she said softly again. Sasuke heard her feet scramble away. Sasuke sighed, something he had been doing very often nowadays. He had messed up his only chance to talk to Hinata.

The sullen Sasuke stepped out of the tent and stretched. Today was going to be a long day. He noticed Kakashi-sensei sitting by a campfire, reading Icha Icha Paradise, and Sasuke wondered if that book was somehow endless. Shouldn't he have finished it by now?

"Ohayou, Sasuke. Good morning. You have finally waken up, I see." Kakashi said with a smile. The mask Kakashi wore may have covered up his face, but the bond student and sensei shared was so deep, Sasuke felt Kakashi smiling, more than saw it.

"Good morning," Sasuke returned politely, although his mind was on other things. "Naruto has went to catch breakfast? Where is the river?"

"Naruto and the others went that way." Kakashi instructed, pointing with his book northward. "Naruto is putting on some sort of show for them while he catches fish.."

Kage Bunshin…Sasuke thought as he raced towards the river. "Thanks!" Sasuke told his sensei. Kakashi only nodded, engulfed in his book.

Sasuke had predicted correctly. Dozens of Naruto clones were tackling fish in the water, just like he had did in the Forest of Death. Sasuke sighed, remembering how he had only caught three fish that day. Not wanting to reduce himself to eating only one fish for breakfast, he walked over to the group, pulled a kunai from his back pocket, and waiting carefully.

He made no acknowledgement about Sakura, and he tried his best to ignore Naruto and his clones, but when Hinata looked over at him briefly, and gave her a smile, which made her blush. Feeling triumphant, he tossed his kunai into the water, and sure enough, it had stuck to a fish.

His cool-ness was coming back to him, not like how he had lost it when Hinata approached his tent. Naruto, all of his clones, Sakura and Hinata all looked at him in amazement. Naruto had been splashing around for hours, but Sasuke caught a fish with one swish of his hand.

"You idiot, you'll never catch anything if you go swimming in the water like it's some sort of party, you have to be quiet." Sasuke said smoothly. "Get the kunai out of the fish and bring it on the shore… I'll take care of the fishing from here."

Grumbling, Naruto made his clones disappear and brought the fish to the shore. Sasuke smirked at him, which made Naruto growl again. If Naruto was going to try and take Hinata away from him, the least he could do was make him mad.

A dozen fish were caught by Sasuke seven minutes later, which made Naruto even more frustrated, which made Sasuke happy. Cooking the fish carefully, they each helped themselves to two, except for Kakashi, who ate four, claiming that reading so much required brain food. After letting their food settle, Kakashi told them to pack up camp, and that they were heading out to the Mist Village again.

"Naruto-kun…how long will it take to get there?" Hinata asked the blonde ninja softly. But Naruto was too busy thinking about how he was the one who should have gotten to eat four fish and not Kakashi. Sasuke swooped in on his cue.

"It shouldn't take too long." he told her, while picking up the sticks everyone had used to roast their fish on. "I've been there before, and it hasn't taken too long to get there."

"Oh…thank you, Sasuke-kun…"Hinata said, toying with her fingers again.

Did you hear that? Sasuke screamed in his head. She said, 'Sasuke-kun!' She said my name!

Coming back to reality, Sasuke dared to keep talking.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going there anyway? Is it something to do with you dad?"

Hinata turned bright red, and looked down at her feet. "My father...doesn't want me to talk about it…"

"But surely you can tell us, I mean, we are the ones escorting you after all."

"I'm sorry…I can't…" Hinata said, backing away. "I have to go…" and with that she ran off to pack her sleeping bag away.

Sasuke felt like stabbing himself. He had gotten too cocky and screwed up his chance at talking to Hinata. With a sigh, he fished up packing and joined up with the rest of his teammates. With a slight nod, Kakashi told them, "We're on the road again, keep alert for any dangers on the way."

Sasuke was silent for most of the walk. He was too engulfed in his thoughts to even pay attention. If someone killed him now, he probably wouldn't even notice. Sakura came up to him a couple of times to say something, but Sasuke didn't take notice to her either.

Finally, the team came to the same boat they had used to get the Village Hidden in the Mist last time they had went. Silently, Sasuke helped his sensei row it.

Hours passed, the sun set, Naruto feel asleep, mumbling about ramen. Sasuke was in his own world, where Hinata and him were together, alone, and filled with joy. He finally brought out of his trance by Hinata's voice.

"It's beautiful!"

"Wha…me…?" he mumbled to himself. He then realized that unfortunately, Hinata wasn't referring to him, but to the Village Hidden in the Mist. You couldn't see it too good, since the mist shrouded most of it, but it was certainly beautiful, and much better looking now that Gatou and his goons were gone.

Or maybe it was the fact that Hinata and Sasuke were in the Hidden Mist Village together. Maybe that's what made it more beautiful.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Chapter2 is done! Some familiar faces will be coming up soon! Also, keep on reviewing! It makes me feel happy and special. Oh, and don't forget about the killer rabbits! 


	4. Tell Me What's Wrong

Chapter Three: Tell Me What's Wrong

"Team 7 and Kakashi at my house? What's the occasion?" the old man boomed, smiling at the four youngsters and Kakashi. This old man happened to be Tazuna, the bridge builder team 7 had helped escort to the Village Hidden in the Mist quite some time ago. Now Kakashi and the gang stopped to rest at their house for a few days, and they were welcomed warmly.

"Ah, who's this?" Tazuna asked, looking down at Hinata, who twiddled her fingers nervously. "New member of the squad?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to introduce her, but Kakashi beat him to it.

"This is Hinata, we've escorted her to the Village Hidden in the Mist, and she'll be staying here for a month." Kakashi explained, while putting his book away.

"Well," Tazuna said, stooping down to her level. "What do you plan to do here?"

It was silent for a while, as far as Sasuke knew, no one really knew what the purpose was.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Tazuna nodded. It was silent for a few minutes until the blonde ninja spoke.

"Where's Inari? How is he?" Naruto inquired while adjusting his headband. Of course, it would be like Naruto to ask. Naruto had given Inari so much hope and inspiration they had bonded like brothers. Now Naruto tried to look past Tazuna to see if Inari was hiding behind him, but he wasn't.

"He's in the house, and he's fine." Tazuna responded. "Much better than he's ever been,." Tazuna then paused. "Come on, where are my manners, let me let you guys in!"

Team 7 and Hinata stepped inside the house. It was just like it had been when they had come here so long ago. Same furniture, same table where Naruto and Sasuke had their little eating contest, and the same picture Sakura had commented on and asked why Kaiza's face had been torn out. But now Kaiza's face had been carefully taped back in.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled. A small figure bounded over to the blonde ninja and gave him a tight hug. "Naruto, I knew you'd come back!"

Naruto smiled. "Hey now, come on, stop with the mushy stuff, or we'll start crying again!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was sickeningly like old times.

Tsunami then walked in the room and smiled and the group. "It's been ages since we've seen you all!" she said giving them all a warm smile. "And look, what an adorable girl. Who is she?"

"Tsunami, this is Hinata, and she had business her in the Hidden Mist Village."

"Oh?" Tsunami asked. "What does she-"

"Well, let me show the girl around the house and where's she's staying." Tazuna said, cutting off his daughter and placing a rough hand on Hinata shoulder. "Team 7, same place as usual."

They all nodded.

"It's a long day guys," Kakashi said, rummaging in his shuriken holster for his book. "Let's get some rest."

"Finally!" Sakura said with a yawn, heading off to her usual room. Naruto and Sasuke headed out to their rooms too.

Sasuke looked around his room. It was the same as always, like when he stayed here so long ago. Rolled up in the corner was the sleeping bag they had put Kakashi-sensei on when he had passed out from battling Zabuza for the first time. He smiled, it was kind of nice to be content in a place that wasn't home.

He plopped onto the bed and sighed. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

------Later That Night------

Sasuke was awoken in the middle of the night by someone talking to themselves. It was a soft voice, but it was getting louder and louder every second.

"I have no choice, it has to be done now." the voice said with a quiver.

Footsteps were silently heard walking down the hall. Sasuke sat up in his bed. What was going on?

"I…I just wish I could say goodbye first…"

Goodbye to whom? Was the voice in the hallway who he thought it was?

"Naruto…I know you'll be a great Hokage someday…I…I just…Wish I could be there to see you…"

The voice started sobbing silently. She walked faster and a door opened, probably to entrance door. Footsteps were heard and the door closed quietly.

Sasuke pulled on his sandals and walked quickly but quietly to outside of Tazuna's house. On the porch was Hinata, sitting there and crying. She looked up at Sasuke with fear in her eyes.

"Sasuke, please…I…"

"Hinata?" he asked. "What the heck is going on?"

"I…it's…" Hinata stammered. Sasuke noticed a kunai was at her feet. She looked down at it with another shiver and looked at Sasuke.

"Please Sasuke, just go back to sleep…."

"No," he said, sitting down next to her. "What's wrong. Tell me what's wrong. Why did Hiashi send you here."

"Okay…I…I'll tell you, but please, after I'm done, don't…" She held in tears and furiously bit her lips. "Please Sasuke…don't interfere with what I have to do. What…What I've been ordered to do."

Sasuke nodded and Hinata too in a deep breath. Finally, after waiting so long, Sasuke would know what this mission was really about.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahah! I have finally updated! How ya like? I'm so bad, I left you all a cliffhanger, but never fear, I'll update soon this time, BELIEVE IT! And I realize that Sasuke is very out of character in this fic. I apologize, and I'll give you a cookie if you ignore it!

Remember, the killer pigeons are watching. Or was it rabbits? Eh, just review.


	5. Stories and Misunderstandings

**Chapter Four: Stories and Misunderstandings**

_Last Time on the Love Square: Sasuke heard noises in the night and found that it was Hinata, sitting on the porch crying with a kunai at her feet, now ready to tell her story._

Hinata took a deep breath and shivered. Sasuke noticed her nervousness and said quietly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hinata considered this for a moment and shook her head. No, it must be told now.

"My father…" she started off. "My father wanted me to come here to get stronger."

----Flashback----

"Hinata!" Hiashi boomed, watching Hinata's shuriken miss the targets. "This is your fourth day straight of shuriken practice and all you've done is miss all the targets!"

"Father…" Hinata said, trembling a little. "I'm sorry Father, I…I've been trying my best…"

"Your best obviously isn't good enough." Hiashi muttered, pouting. "What am I going to do with you? Hanabi would make a better heiress than you, Hinata. She never misses anything!"

Silent tears ran down Hinata's cheek that went either unnoticed to Hiashi or he simply didn't care.

"Go back to your room Hinata, I'll figure out a solution for this."

The next day Hiashi called Hinata out to the family room. Hinata nervously took a seat across from her father, who looked very serious, which scared her a little.

"I've decided Hinata." Hiashi told her folding his hands together. "You are to be escorted to the Village Hidden in the Mist, and train there, every day for a month. The Mist Village is a tough country, so I've heard."

Hinata merely nodded, not seeing how training in a different country would help her improve.

"But you see Hinata, this is a win-win situation for me."

"H-How so?" Hinata asked nervously.

Hiashi grinned that devious grin again. "You see, Hinata. On the 29th day of that month, I'll pay an unexpected visit to you to see if you've become stronger. If you haven't"  
Hiashi quickly and unexpectedly tossed a kunai at Hinata's feet. She gasped and looked down at it in fear.

"Then one of the local bandits or thugs will make an appearance at your house that night." Hiashi said simply, getting up from the house. "Like I told your Jounin leader, Kuerenai, I didn't care if you died on a mission, and I still don't. You will be sacrificing your life for the clan, and the clan is what is most important. Remember that."

With that, Hiashi got up from the couch and dusted himself off. "Your escorts are coming tonight. Be sure to have your things packed." Hiashi then left, leaving Hinata in a state of confusion and fear.

Hinata shivered, looking down at the kunai her father had tossed at her feet. She picked it up and gripped it, in fear of what her future held.

----End Flashback----

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Ok, I think I got it now. You came out here to train right? That's why you have your kunai, so you can get stronger!"

Hinata looked at him as if he was stupid. "No…No, Sasuke you have it all wrong. I acme out here to…"

Hinata grabbed the kunai that was at her feet and trembled a little. "I came out here to end my life, like my father wants."

Sasuke gasped, his mouth open wide. "No, Hinata, no. You can't do that. You can get stronger in a month. I'll help you, heck, I'll get Naruto to help you even. You can't just quit."

"But, I must." Hinata said, her voice softer than usual. "Sasuke, my father wants me dead. He knows I can't get stronger. I know it too. I can't…."

Hinata bit her lip to keep the tears from coming down and grasped the kunai tighter and flung it to her hand. Sasuke grabbed it and pulled it out of her hand, but not fast enough. Blood was running out of her hand, and Hinata put her hands to her face crying.

"Sasuke, let me do it now! The faster I do it the less pain I'll feel."

"No Hinata I won't let you do it!" Sasuke countered back.

"What the hell is going on here?" a blond haired kid yelled bursting onto the scene in his pajamas. He saw Sasuke holding the kunai and Hinata bleeding and clicked 2+2 in his head, getting the wrong idea.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Naruto you teme, you got it all wrong!"

Hinata couldn't say anything but to keep sobbing furiously.

The whole house lit up and everyone scrambled outside. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari, all gasped at the scene they saw.

"Sasuke-kun, no! Tell me you didn't…" Sakura started then turned away.

"Well…" Kakashi started, putting his book away that he had come outside with. "This looks bad…"

Sasuke sighed. "It does… but I can explain!"

"Kakashi!" Naruto started, pointing a finger at Sasuke. "This TEME stabbed Hinata!"

"Let's let the lady talk." Tazuna suggested looking at the sobbing Hinata. "Hinata, tell us what happened."

"Sasuke…" she started in between sobs. "Stopped me…my life…:"

"AH HAH!" Naruto yelled triumphantly. "Sasuke stopped her life! Meaning he wanted to kill her!"

"Sasuke-kun, why?" Sakura said and started sobbing as well.

"That's not what she meant!" Sasuke cried frantically, looking around at everyone's faces. "She meant I stopped her from taking her life! She left out a few words is all!"

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, I'm afraid for the rest of this mission, you're to stay away from Hinata and stay in Tazuna's house. We can't have you trying to kill our client."

"But I…"

"Enough, Sasuke." Kakashi stated. "Get back in the house. Hinata, I'll take care of your wounds."

Sasuke stormed into the house, mad at the world. He saves Hinata from suicide and this is what happens? All he wanted was to be alone right now, but when he flung open his room door, who did he see?

"Sakura…" he muttered.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried flinging herself onto him. "Why…why did you do that to Hinata? Why?"

Sakura started sobbing into his arms and all Sasuke could do was roll his eyes.

"Sakura, I didn't do it." he murmured.

"But…" Sakura started, rubbing her eyes. "The kunai, and the blood…"

"I told you, Hinata tried suicide and I stopped her, now leave me alone."

He tried pushing past Sakura to get to his bed, but she jumped in from of him.

"Then I believe you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stopped. Sakura was so naïve and obsessive that even when faced with a situation like that, she still believed him. Heck, if he saw all that evidence fright in front of him, he wouldn't believe himself either.

But it was sort of nice Sakura believed him.

Sort of.

"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke called out to the pink-haired girl who was starting to leave.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smiled. "If we want everyone else to believe me, I'm gonna need your help."

Sakura grinned making Sasuke hope he wouldn't regret this. "Whatever you need, I'll be right there with you Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

**A/N:** How'd you like? Yes, I bet some of you are going to hate Hinata now for not speaking up clearly ahem But I promise a happy ending!…or not, we'll see. I hope ya liked!

Remember, reviews are good for the author's soul.


	6. My Goodnight Kiss

**Chapter Five: My Goodnight Kiss**

_Last Time on the Love Square: After telling Sasuke about the true reason she's come to the Hidden Mist, Hinata attempts suicide, but is stopped by Sasuke. Everyone hears screams and rushes onto the scene, and it looks like Sasuke tried to kill Hinata. Can Sakura help Sasuke prove his innocence? And what about Hinata?_

"Hinata's too shy around me." Sasuke was telling Sakura. The two of them were walking down the hallway in Mr. Tazuna's house, Sakura listening intently to Sasuke's every word.

"She froze up when Kakashi asked her what really happened last night." Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded her head to show she was listening.

"So what I need you to do is to is to take this-" here Sasuke paused to give Sakura a tape recorder. "And make sure you tape Hinata saying that I was trying to save her, not kill her."

"Right!" Sakura exclaimed. She headed off towards the door to leave the house, but stopped and turned around. "Uh…where is Hinata again?"

"Her and Naruto and training by the … bridge." he said, and then scowled. He refused to call the bridge by it's true named the "Great Naruto Bridge" It was bad enough Naruto had a bridge named after him, but HE got to train Hinata and spend endless hours with her. Things never worked out…

"Don't you think the two of them are so cute together?" Sakura with a slight squeal. When Sasuke tossed her an evil look, Sakura took that as a "no" and bolted out the door.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Sasuke grunted to himself. "But I'm counting on you, Sakura…"

**-----At The Great Naruto Bridge-----**

"Ok Hinata, are you ready?" Naruto asked. When Hinata shyly nodded her head Naruto made the proper hand signs and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five kage bunshin appeared out of nowhere and sped their way towards Hinata. Hinata took out each and every one of them with a simply Juken punch.

"You're getting stronger! Remember when one of my bunshin knocked you out cold?' Naruto reminded her." Hinata meekly nodded, that was bringing up a sore subject for her…

"Alright, let's do it ag- HI SAKURA-CHAN"  
Sakura came rushing out onto the scene and was immediately greeted by a hyper-active Naruto.

"Er…hi, Naruto." Sakura greeted. "I'm gonna need to talk with Hinata for a few seconds."

Naruto pouted and silently wondered if Sakura-chan would ever want to talk to HIM alone like that, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He nodded over to Hinata and let the two go and do whatever they needed to do.

Sakura led Hinata over to a spot where they would be far away from Naruto. Knowing him he'd want to eavesdrop on the conversation. She gave the shy white-eyed girl a friendly smile before pressing on to the most important matter.

"Hinata," Sakura started, "I need to ask you-"

"I-I already know." Hinata stammered. "I-I caused S-Sasuke a lot of trouble last night, and I r-really sorry about it, b-but…"

"But…?" Sakura pressed on.

"W-What will they all think of m-me when th-they find out that I…I…"

Sakura placed a gentle arm on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry, they'll think nothing of it."

**-----Back At Tazuna's Place-----**

"…Sasuke told me to stop and grabbed the kunai before it did anything fatal. He w-wasn't trying to kill me…"

"It's fine, Hinata." Kakashi said with a nod. "But we'll need to make sure that someone is always accompanying you so you won't try stunts like that again."

Hinata nodded meekly and twiddled her fingers.

"Let's see…Sasuke, you'll supervise your training and Sakura will share her room with you. We'll get Tazuna to move your bed in there. If you try anything sneaky in the night, Sakura will know. She's a very light sleeper."

"Hey!" Naruto butted in. "What about me?"

"Naruto, this is good for you. You'll have more time to yourself to train."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but then shrugged. It was always good to get some more training in…

"So it's settled." Kakashi mused then reached in his shuriken holster for his book. "It's getting late, let's call it a day."

Sasuke was a little surprised. Hinata has to the truth to the group on her own accord, even though she knew she'd have to tell the embarrassing truth she tried to kill herself? It was great that his name was cleared, and to top it all of he'd now be supervising Hinata's training! Who knows what would happen with all that alone time?

He raced to catch Hinata before she made it to Sakura's room. "Hinata…"

"Y-yes?"

"Thanks for clearing my name, it was really thoughtful of you."

"I-It was nothing Sasuke-kun, I-I should've spoken up sooner." Hinata stuttered awkwardly.

Sasuke smiled. "It's ok, I knew you would've spoken up sooner or later."

Suddenly, a kiss was planted upon Hinata's forehead by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata's face turned a bright crimson red and Sasuke smiled down at her again with shining onyx eyes.

"Good night," he whispered. "Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

**A/N:** A small amount of fluffiness I know, but yes, there is more to come! The next chapter will be jam packed with action AND fluff at the same time? How can I do this? Don't question it, just read and enjoy!

Reviews please! Don't forget about the killer rabbits…


	7. Hinata, I Am Your Father

Chapter Six: Hinata, I Am Your Father

__

Last Time on the Love Square: Hinata admits to attempted suicide and clears Sasuke's name. Now Sasuke has supervision of Hinata's training, and Naruto? Well, he has more time to train himself. Before leaving to sleep, Sasuke places a gentle goodnight kiss on Hinata's forehead.

She still didn't know what to think about what had happened last night. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who could have any girl he wanted in Konoha, had planted a kiss on her forehead last night. But a kiss on the forehead was nothing, right? Maybe he was just trying to be nice, or make her feel better for what she had done. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little special, even if she wished Naruto had been the one to kiss her forehead.

She got out of bed groggily, and headed over to the kitchen. No one was there, but a plate full of biscuits and other breakfast foods with a cup of orange juice had been place on the table. She could hear Sakura, Naruto and the others outside, so was this for her?

Shrugging, she sat down at the table and carefully picking up the fork, half expecting her plate to blow up. Once she saw everything was secure, she stabbed a sausage with her fork and was about to eat it, when something poofed in front of her.

On the chair opposite of her now sat Sasuke Uchiha, smirking his infamous smirk, and looking right at her! She gulped and was glad she hadn't put the sausage in her mouth, for she would've choked in anxiety. For a while, they sat there. Hinata sitting frozen with a fork halfway to her mouth, and Sasuke sitting there smirking, staring intently at her. He broke the silence by whispering, "Did you sleep well last night?"

She nodded meekly, now setting down her fork, seeing that he wanted to talk. She wanted desperately for him to leave, or not look at her that way, or…at leas stop making her nervous! She awaited his net question, but the way he was looking at her now spelled out that he wanted her to say something now, but what?

She decided to speak what was on her mind. "W-Why did you…" she started, but couldn't get the whole sentence out. Sasuke read her mind, and laughed a little.

"Why did I give you a goodnight kiss?" he asked for her. Hinata nodded once again, and Sasuke sighed while shaking his head.

"We aren't babies. A goodnight kiss is nothing, nothing to make a big deal over anyway."

He was lying and he knew it. Sasuke was scared around her, but just recently he learned not to show it. Now he was scaring her, and as much as he was glad he wasn't the one being scared out of his wits, he'd make it stay that way, for now. Until she got comfortable around him.

"Oh…" she trailed off, now looking down at her breakfast again. Of course, it had meant nothing, just like she thought. Still, a part of her felt disappointed.

"Eat up, we've got training to do," he said simply, getting up to leave her at the table. "Meet me at the forests, we'll train there."

Hinata nodded and stuck the sausage in her mouth, chewing ferociously. For some reason, she couldn't wait for training today.

----In The Forests---

Out of nowhere a flaming jutsu was sent flying right at the Hyuuga. She dodged it quickly, now realizing her Byakugan would make the battle easier. Why didn't she ever use her head?

"Byakugan!" she screeched, her veins near her eyes now bulging. Now she could see where Sasuke was hiding. It was tough enough to see through the mist, but the Byakugan made it slightly easier.

"There," she whispered, her sight fixated on a faraway tree. Sasuke was hiding there and sending attacks at her from afar. All she'd need to do was keep avoiding the attacks while making her way over to the tree… That would work…

Another flame attack was sent flying over to the heiress, but was dodged quickly. Hinata immediately kept running towards the tree, knowing Sasuke's attacks would get worse by the second.

Aha, there was no hiding now. Hinata jumped to the back of the tree, and sent a flying Juuken punch to Sasuke, who disappeared as soon as she punched him!

"Uzumaki's not the only ninja who can make shadow clones!" Sasuke's familiar voice boomed through the forest. Hinata paid no attention to what he was saying, but rather where it was coming from. If only he could keep talking.

"Y-You can use kage bunshin, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked meekly. She smiled, knowing Sasuke wouldn't pass up the chance to gloat.

"Yes, and I'm a lot better at them than Naruto," he said proudly, knowing it was most likely a lie. "In fact, I- AHH!"

Hinata had found him, tracing his boastings to a tree opposite to the one she had first tracked down. She found herself laughing at the defeated Sasuke, who scowled, but she could tell he was only kidding.

"You're improving," he stated while getting up from the ground, making Hinata turn red. "What was Uzumaki doing with you? Useless training, no doubt."

Hinata turned even more red, if that was possible. Naruto's trainings hadn't helped her much, and she had to admit Sasuke was doing a much better job than he had at it. "T-Thank you, Sa-"

Sasuke put a finger to her lips while smiling at her seductively. Hinata's body turned pale while she instantly realized what he wanted to do. She wanted to refuse while his face was drawing closer to hers, she wanted to tell him she wanted her first real kiss with Naruto. Something made her stop. Something made her give into him. Something _wanted _him.

Sasuke's lips were placed gently on hers, not wasting any time. His tongue demanded entry in her mouth, while Hinata let him, hesitatingly. He could tell this had been Hinata's first kiss, but nevertheless, he had been waiting so long to do this, he could hardly hold back.

He placed his hands on her hips, lowering them until his hands were on Hinata's lower regions. Hinata blushed, still letting him do whatever he pleased, not really knowing how to refuse to him.

Sasuke's noticed this at once. He could do whatever he wanted with her now. His hands now slipped up her hips, to her chest, and to her breast area. He slipped his hand up her shirt, while she turned an even deeper shade of red. How far was he going to take things?

His hands now were zipping down her shirt, tossing it on the floor. Hinata stepped back from him now, looking confused. "I-I don't want this, Sasuke-kun…"

"And neither do I…" a voice boomed from behind them.

Hinata gasped in terror and Sasuke scowled. Of all the people to be here, at this exact moment. What were the chances that HE of all people would show up?

He was the guy Hinata feared, the one who haunted her nightmares and was the one responsible for making Hinata the shy and low self-esteemed ninja she was today. The one who had no right to be called her father.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I leave you here to train, and here you are Hinata, courting with this Uchiha filth." he sneered down at him. "Craziness runs in your blood, and the last thing the Hyuuga needs are for everyone but one to die."

Sasuke gripped his fists together, and scowled up at the man. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, still getting used to the fact he had called him "Uchiha filth."

"For you to back away, so I can exterminate my daughter quickly." he stated, withdrawing a kunai. "It must be quick and painless, but I fear I must kill you too. You know too much, and my name would be ruined if you were to blab about what I'm about to do."

"Your name should be ruined!" Sasuke spat at him. "You've wrecked Hinata's life! You send her to train, and if she's not successful, she dies! What kind of father does that? TELL ME!"

"You know so little," Hiashi sneered. "Give me one good reason why Hinata shouldn't die.

Hinata was now cowering in fear, gathering the little strength she had to zip back up her jacket and look to Sasuke for comfort. Sasuke sneered back up at the man and spoke.

"She's kind, she's generous, and I've been training her! She's improved so much, thanks to me!"

"No one cares about her," Hiashi stated. "Not me, not the blonde haired brat, not anyone. No one will miss her, so let her die in peace."

"You're wrong," Sasuke argued back. "You're wrong, and you know why?"

Sasuke paused, and silence was stricken throughout the forest.

"Because…I care about Hinata! I **love** her!"

A/N: Muahahaha, cliffhanger! Yes, I'm so evil like that. Anyway, review if ya wanna know what happens next! Oh, and I've upped the rating on this, since Sasuke and Hinata almost did…well, you know, in the forest.

When reviewing, can you answer this question for me? _Should there be a real lemon in here?_

Thanks so much!


	8. Give Me Strength

Chapter Seven: Give Me Strength

_ _

Last Time on the Love Square: After a harsh day of training, Sasuke decides to go in for the kiss and almost takes things too far, only to be interrupted by Hiashi Hyuuga himself. After proclaiming that no one would care if Hinata died, Sasuke admits to the world that he loves Hinata.

There was silence throughout the forest as Sasuke was done proclaiming his feelings. The Hyuuga heiress twiddled her fingers nervously. Love? Was that the feeling she had for him too, deep down in her heart? Love? Wasn't that reserved for Naruto?

No, she could feel it, deep down inside. She loved him too.

Hiashi now looked confused, but took his Juuken stance anyway. "You are aware that I can kill both you and Hinata in the blink of an eye, right?"

Sasuke blinked. Crap, he had forgotten who he was dealing with here.

"W-What are we gonna do Sasuke?" Hinata whispered. "H-How are we gonna f-fight my father?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I have a better idea," he said smoothly.

"What's that?"

"RUN!"

Sasuke grabbed hold of Hinata's gentle hand and raced out of the forest, pulling her along with him. Hiashi scowled and withdrew a kunai, beginning the chase. But Sasuke knew this wouldn't last long.

The Uchiha twisted right and left throughout the forest, quite aware that he deadly Hyuuga was catching up. He ran alongside Sasuke now, slashing at his arm. The Uchiha winced as the blood withdrew crimson blood. He was going to stop running just because of a little blood. He'd continue on, for her.

"Give up, Uchiha filth!" Hiashi taunted, now tossing the kunai at Sasuke. In stuck in the boy's arm, refusing to move. Sasuke would've dropped to the ground then and there if he didn't have a purpose for running. If…if he stopped…Hinata would surely die.

"S-Stop!" Hinata yelled to her father, now kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. Hiashi growled in pain, hopping on one foot while trying not to curse out in agony. "Little bi-"

Hinata didn't hear the rest of his swear, however, for Sasuke had now maneuvered them out of the forest. She panted and gasped for air, looking back to see that her monster of a dad wasn't chasing her anymore.

"We made it, Hinata!" Sasuke said joyously, hugging the girl tightly. Hinata would've fainted if she wasn't still under the state of shock that her own flesh and blood tried to kill her.

"We still have to go back to Tazuna's though," Sasuke said with a nod. "We…we're still not safe here."

Hinata nodded, trying to be brave. She had to be brave, for Sasuke-kun.

---At Tazuna's---

"Are you serious?" Kakashi boomed, dropping Icha Icha Paradise on the floor.

Sasuke had just revealed to his sensei what had happened back in the forests. The Uchiha now clutched his wound, which Sakura now set to work on healing. Hinata was standing by timidly, rocking on her toes.

"I…can't say it wouldn't be like Hiashi to do something like that…" Kakashi spoke softly, stroking his chin. "We'll have to find him and put him away for good."

The silver-haired jounin walked over slowly to the door, keeping cool despite the situation the genin placed under his care were in. He opened the door slowly, only to come face to face with Hiashi Hyuuga himself!

The man held no kunai, no bloodstains were leftover on his clothes no more. The sinister Hyuuga grimaced at Kakashi. "You cannot prove anything," he merely stated.

Kakashi looked taken aback at first, but then shook his head. The silver haired jounin quickly withdrew a kunai from his back pocket and steadily held it against Hiashi's neck, not moving an inch. "And if I kill you now, no one will be able to prove anything either."

Hiashi was silent, a panicked look coming across his face.

"Think about it, Hyuuga. Would you rather your life, or imprisonment?"

"I'm no fool," Hiashi spat. "I am not selfish."

Kakashi laughed, "Coulda fooled me."

"I am not about to disgrace the clan's name with this news reaching Konoha," Hiashi stated simply, now becoming more calm. "I, unlike my daughter, knows what's best for the Hyuuga. Kill me now, Hatake. At least, if I am dead, the people of Konoha will not have to know about what went down here. I'd rather die then see Hyuuga clan suffer. That's what makes me selfless and Hinata selfish."

Hinata welled up at the eyes. She had wanted to die before, but Sasuke made her see that she could become something! Someone useful! Maybe…maybe she shouldn't be living..

Kakashi hesitated, but when he did, Hiashi slammed the jounin's hand harder against his neck, slashing his throat. Kakashi, bewildered, stepped away from the man and let him fall to the ground with a plop.

Hinata's eyes widened. "F-Father.."

Why was she now crying? Hiashi had done nothing except make her life miserable, and now, when he was dead, she cried? Sasuke embraced her in a hug that made Sakura eye the two with jealous. The onyx eyed boy comforted her to his full extent.

"I lost both my mother and my father at a younger age than you," Sasuke said silently, now breaking out of the hug. "Sometimes they weren't all that great. They'd always tell me how I'd need to keep my grades up, how I needed to be the best. Sometimes I wonder if I appreciated them enough…"

Hinata stopped crying. Who was she to cry over her father when she had NEVER been nice to her? Sasuke had all the right…but her?

But Sasuke shook his head. "No, go ahead and cry, Hinata."

A tear dropped from Hinata's check.

Not out of sadness, but in happiness. Happy that she had Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled sadly, now turning away from Hiashi's dead body to the new couple. "Guess this mission's over," he said with a sigh.

---A Week Later---

"Can you believe this?" Ino chimed to Sakura on a breezy Konoha day. They were walking through one of Konoha's parks, for once, not clawing at each other's throats.

Sakura furrowed her pink brows. "Out of all the girls in Konoha to pick, Sasuke Uchiha chooses Hinata!"

Naruto now joined the two, pushing his way between the two gossiping girls. "What do you see in that guy, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed. "I guess I'm always attracted to guys I can never get."

"And here comes the lucky couple…" Ino groaned.

Sasuke and Hinata were walking down the pathway of Konoha's park. For once, Hinata actually looked confident, not her lame stammering self.

"Ohayo Sakura, Ino, Naruto," Hinata said with a smile, waving to the three. Sasuke noticed how she had dropped the suffix on Naruto's name. _She only uses it for me now, _he thought with a smirk.

"Hi…" they all replied gloomily. The couple continued on their merry way, leaving the three there to roast in their anger fumes.

"What does **he** see in _her_?" Sakura asked herself.

"What do **you** see in _him_?" Naruto pleaded, earning a slap across the face. He fell to the floor with a bloody nose, deciding not to question Sakura's opinion on boys anymore.

Ino shook her head. "Talk about love squares…" she said with a sigh.

t h e e n d d a t t e b a y o

+miss.ninja.kimi.

r.e.v.i.e.w!


End file.
